Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. Efficient operation of the computer is therefore an important consideration for camera designers and manufacturers. The memory architecture of a particular computer system determines data storage techniques and can thus significantly effect the operational efficiency of the entire digital camera system.
The user interface in conventional digital cameras typically includes a view finder in which small versions of the captured images may be displayed to allow a user to review several images at once. By selecting one of the images, the user may then display the full-sized version of the images in the view finder.
The images captured by the digital camera are typically named by numbering the images starting with an initial number, such as the number one, and ending with a maximum number. The images displayed in the view finder may then be identified by their assigned numbers. Once the maximum number of images has been named, the user must delete the images or download the images to a host computer in order to clear the camera's memory. Thereafter, the camera begins naming new images starting with the number one again.
This conventional method for naming images results in several naming conflicts that may result in some images being overwritten and lost. One type of naming conflict occurs in cameras that are equipped with some type of removable storage medium for storing images. For instance, assume that the removable memory, such as a flash disk, includes a series of old images that are named from one to the maximum number as described above. If the user begins capturing images, the camera will begin naming the new images starting with the number one since the maximum number has been reached. This results in the old images stored on the removable memory being overwritten by the new images that have the same names.
Another type of naming conflict occurs when conventional cameras are connected to a host computer for transferring images. Assuming that both the host computer and the camera include stored images, then both the host computer and the camera may have a set of images with the same names. If any attempt is made to the download images from the host computer to the camera, then the images with the conflicting names in the camera may be overwritten. Similarly, if any attempt is made to upload images from the camera to the host computer, then the images in the host computer with the conflicting names may be overwritten.
A method for minimizing the naming conflicts that occur in a digital camera is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/761,854 entitled "A System And Method For Naming Images In A Digital Camera Device." In this method, the digital camera maintains a count of the total number of captured images stored in the camera, and then incorporates this number in the name assigned to each image. Although this creates unique image names for the images captured by a particular camera because the nonrepeating count total, naming conflicts may still arise when a single removable memory device is used to store images from a number of different cameras, because each camera will eventually generate the same images names.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for managing the removable memory in a digital camera, such that image name conflicts are avoided. The present invention addresses such a need.